Hate your Glasses
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. Esas gafas... de acuerdo, se veía realmente sensual con esas gafas. Un mes atrás, cuando él las compró, le fue inevitable sentirse más atraída que de costumbre y todo se dio. Esas gafas... esas malditas gafas iban a llevarla a la perdición y, entonces, al desgraciado se le ocurrió ponérselas en la oficina, donde nadie sabía que ellos estaban juntos. Tiene secuela.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Él tenía puestas las gafas. De verdad que las estaba usando. Algo le pinchó a ella en la boca del estómago y sabía que no había comido algo en mal estado y mucho menos picante, ella odiaba el picante. Lo que sentía ahora era algo mucho más específico y espantoso, tanto que desde su cubículo de cristal, al otro lado del pasillo, no pudo parar de verlo cada que podía. Eso se volvería sospechoso si continuaba haciéndolo.

Al final no vio otra opción. Él se había puesto las gafas así que ella estaba limitada a actuar inmediatamente y, debido a lo mismo, se levantó con algo de tranquilidad pero firmeza antes de emprender su debido camino rumbo al cubículo contrario, sin captar del todo la atención del resto de las personas que trabajaban en aquella oficina.

Un leve golpetear en la puerta de cristal logró hacer que él levantara una mano y con ella hiciera un ademán mientras continuaba leyendo aquél contrato de garantía prendaria y ella se limitaba a pasar tras el aparente permiso de su supervisor porque —se suponía— eso era él, ¿verdad? Después de todo ella tan solo fue y tomó asiento, se cruzó de piernas y brazos antes de fruncir el entrecejo un poco.

—Quítatelos —eso fue más que suficiente para que él al fin levantara la vista, con una ceja enarcada, evidenciando el poco sentido que aquella orden tenía.

—¿Perdón? —Como si no lo supiera. Era claro que en el interior lo disfrutaba.

—Te he dicho que te quites las gafas —ahí frunció un poco los labios y se inclinó apenas hacia el frente—. Quítatelos ahora mismo.

—Permíteme recordarte que es mi herramienta de lectura —cínico. Ella tendría que ponerle un ultimátum, estaba segura—. Ahora, señorita Haruno, si no le es molestia, desearía poder continuar con mi trabajo.

—Que te los quites ahora mismo, Sasuke Uchiha —ahí estaba esa sonrisa. Era ahí en que ella empezaba a caer en su trampa.

—¿Por qué quieres que me los quite, Sakura? —su mirada verde detonaba impaciencia mientras que la ónix de él expresaba su inusual interés en la respuesta de la chica. Pero ella no hizo mucho más que mover sus labios fruncidos antes de definir su respuesta.

—Tú lo pediste —entonces se levantó y caminó a paso rápido fuera de ahí, taconeando mientras que él simulaba restarle importancia y volvía al trabajo. Pero ya no pudo borrarse el trasero redondo de su mejor empleada contoneándose de vuelta a su sitio al otro lado del pasillo, apenas a dos cubículos a la derecha. Ella era muy rencorosa…

* * *

Su terror. Llegar a casa y que esta se encuentre total y absolutamente vacía. ¿Dónde mierdas estaba esa mujer ahora? Ni siquiera una nota, tampoco un texto, no consideró el correo electrónico y ni qué decir de una llamada. La casa estaba totalmente vacía.

Cambió su vestuario formal por algo mucho más cómodo: jeans y un suéter gris a par de que tomaba una revista y caminaba hasta la sala. Ella ya había vuelto, sus cosas y ropa sucia estaban ya ahí, seguro había salido sin decir nada, como fue justamente ese día. Ella no dice nada, tan rencorosa… pero no avisarle que saldría, dejarlo a la deriva de su día, esas eran cosas que él no apreciaba en lo más mínimo.

Reaccionó estando él en la sala de estar. Era su voz, la de ella, que reía mientras se despedía de la vecina o eso logró él escuchar. Luego la puerta se abrió y ella entró al departamento, con una blusa blanca y jeans, zapatos de piso negros. Él levantó la vista mientras notaba que ella lo estaba ignorando.

—Juro que creí que te habías ido —mencionó con tal tranquilidad que ella se limitó a caminar dentro de la cocina, dejando la ventana abierta para mirarlo.

—Temari llamó para que fuera a tomar una copa —su única respuesta mientras se escuchaba cómo sacaba los ingredientes para la cena—. Da igual, siempre llegas tarde, no es como que tenga que esperarte.

—Tampoco dejaste nota —ahí iban.

—Considerando que estaba en el departamento de al lado me pareció innecesario, digo, no es como que me hubiese ido de la ciudad —entonces quiso mirarlo y ahí estaban esas gafas de aumento sobre su rostro. Algo se le removió dentro.

—Sigues molesta —le acusó, a lo que ella desvió inmediatamente la mirada, sin el más mínimo deseo de discutirle.

—No haré cena, estoy cansada —se limpió las manos, él reaccionó mirándola de soslayo mientras salía de la cocina. Ahí era donde comenzaba su persecución detrás de la pelirrosa que a paso pesado se alejaba de él, sin siquiera esforzarse por disimularlo.

—Sakura… —aunque ella simplemente no escuchaba, su intento no sería pasado por alto, lo sabía—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—Dije que estoy cansada, Sasuke —empezó, mientras entraba al baño buscando la crema para quitar maquillaje—. Si quieres cenar entonces pide algo a domicilio o sírvete algo sencillo, no tengo ganas de hacer comida.

—Me importa muy poco la maldita cena, solo contesta porqué tu mal genio —oh no, él había presionado un botón… él presionó "ese" botón.

—¿Mi mal genio? —Enfatizó en el sujeto, antes de mirarlo por el espejo, con la crema en la mano antes de darse media vuelta y mirarlo casi boquiabierta. Estaba sorprendida de que él le saliera con una estupidez como esa—. Será mejor que te expliques ahora mismo.

—Por supuesto —el verla molesta de alguna forma lo molestaba también—. ¿Es que no lo ves? Me reprochas en la oficina por llevar las gafas, haces un drama porque te dejo en evidencia hablando de tu pésimo humor —una risa irónica y sarcástica se le escapó a ella, antes de tomar papel y limpiarse la mano, saliendo del baño y pasándole por un lado.

—Es evidente que tú no prestas atención, Sasuke —estaba triste por ello, pero a la vez estaba realmente molesta y no quería saber más nada al respecto mientras salía en busca de su pijama con tal de evadirlo.

—¿En serio? Entonces explícame —pero tampoco él era alguien que diera el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, a modo que la siguió mirando cómo ella se sacaba los zapatos y luego empezaba a mover entre el contenido del clóset—. Anda, Sakura… sino me dices al menos qué es lo que tanto te molesta entonces no lo sabré jamás.

—Pues deberías saberlo —estaba enfurruñada, le daba la espalda, a lo que él suspiró con exasperación antes de acercarse para colocar su mano contra la pared.

—Pero sabes que no es así —su brazo estaba pasando por un lado del rostro de Sakura y él terminaría de atraparla mientras ella no aflojara un poco siquiera para arreglar su pequeño problema, cosa que causó que ella se girara entre su brazo.

—Déjame en paz o te prometo que me voy a dormir con Hinata —lo estaba retando, ¿eh? Pero él también era terco.

—Sakura —terminó por recargar su brazo en la pared, de codo a muñeca, antes de inclinar un poco el rostro esperando mirarla mejor sosteniéndose de la cintura con la otra mano mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos—. Solo respóndeme, ¿quieres?

—A mi no me engañas con tus palabras suavecitas, Uchiha —agh, cómo odiaba que lo llamara por su apellido—. Y, con un demonio, ¿es que no puedes quitarte las putas gafas de una buena vez? Me sacan de quicio —él rodó los ojos y las retiró de su rostro, esperando que ello ayudase a mejorar su humor, entonces las lanzó al cesto de ropa limpia a un costado.

—¿Contenta? —pero la expresión en su rostro evidenciaba todo—. ¡Con un carajo, Sakura! Estoy procurando complacerte y mira la cara que tienes.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Exclamó, casi a gritos, tal cual aquél que está ardiendo en rabia—. Tú no me escuchas y tampoco haces lo que te pido, ¿es que no puedes ser un poco más atento con tu maldita novia?

—¿No es acaso que recién me quité las gafas porque las odias? —soltó él, con gran desesperación.

—¡No las odio, pedazo de imbécil! —De acuerdo, Sakura no tenía un vocabulario tan rudo según él recordaba, a modo que dio un respingo sin moverse mientras no paraba de escucharla—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo sexy que luces con ellas?

Un momento. ¿Ella había dicho eso?

—Entonces explícame tu estúpido problema con que las use o te juro que lo siguiente que lanzaré se irá por la ventana y te juro que será tu maldita y odiosa colección Desesperate Housewives —ella frunció el ceño.

—No te metas conmigo —pero la mirada de él se puso seria, mientras se inclinaba un poco para verlo, evidenciando que estaba esperando su explicación y, ella, bajo amenaza tan solo desvió la mirada y empezó a hablar hiriendo su orgullo—. Puede que tú no lo veas pero eres un hombre asquerosamente apuesto con su cuerpo asquerosamente atractivo y esas malditas gafas te hacen ver asquerosamente sexy.

—Deja de decir "asquerosamente" —solo lo decía porque estaba molesta, pero igual todo lo que decía terminaba en un bendito balde porque no terminaba de explicar el punto que tenía para estar en ese plan—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese humor de patada en los testículos que te traes es porque tu estúpido novio es "asquerosamente sexy"?

—Yo digo "asquerosamente" tanto como me dé mi gana —se estaba portando muy infantil, eso también era anormal—. ¡Es que no ves nada! Eres un idiota… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que le gustas a todas?

—¿Y qué hay con que yo le guste a todas si ya tengo novia, Sakura? Dime, anda… recuérdame cuánto tiempo llevamos como novios y desde cuándo estamos viviendo juntos como para que me hagas este puto drama —él también estaba explotando, pero ella se limitó a verlo hacia arriba, todo perturbado.

—Tenemos tres años como pareja y dos viviendo juntos —contestó, pese a que era una pregunta retórica—. Ahora dime tú, Sasuke Uchiha… ¿cuánto puto tiempo tenemos trabajando en esa maldita empresa? ¡Cuatro años! ¡Cuatro malditos años de los cuales tres hemos sido pareja y hasta vivido juntos!

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué importa si no se lo hemos dicho a nadie? ¿Quién lo sabe? Lo importante es nuestra relación, ¿no es verdad? —oh no, Troya iba a arder…

—¡Por supuesto que nadie lo sabe! Todo porque mi novio piensa que las relaciones entre empleados son un problema y pese a ello tengo que tolerar a todo un ejército de arpías comentándome cuán sexy es mi estúpido jefe, que se lo quieren tirar de una forma u otra y yo como imbécil sin poder decir "es mi condenado novio, zorra hija de puta".

—¡Has aguantado eso por tres años y ahora vienes con tu maldito drama! Además no me quieras confundir las malditas discusiones… ¿qué no ves que el asunto era de los malditos lentes y te saltaste a esto por completo?

—¡Es que es lo mismo! —La voz se le quebró y él reaccionó. Cielos, ¿Sakura estaba llorando? Pero si él no había hecho nada y ahora ella intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas mientras hablaba o, al menos, eso pretendía—. Eres tan guapo y te pones esas gafas del demonio y es imposible que la población femenina del país no sienta un orgasmo de solo verlo.

—Sakura —al carajo sus palabras que no tenían sentido para nadie, su preocupación ahora era que ella había empezado a llorar de la nada, la discusión no importaba una mierda ahora mientras él acercaba sus manos con cuidado, esperando no ser rechazado.

—Esas gafas son un delito grave en contra de la seguridad y tranquilidad sexual de la mujer —palabras estúpidas, en definitiva, que lo descolocaron—. Nos perturban a tal grado de excitación pero solo pudiendo desear al culpable de tal arrebatamiento, así que ellas empiezan a decir cosas sucias en mi cara sobre mi novio y yo tengo que tolerarlo todo por esas malditas gafa infernales… para colmo te supliqué por la mañana que no las llevaras y me ignoraste.

—Solo me dijiste que no las llevara, que las odiaba, así que pensé fastidiarte un poco con ello pero no quería que te pusieras así, Sakura —pero ella no paraba de llorar, así que la tomó por los hombros y se acercó, un poco intranquilo—. Es que nunca dices nada…

—Pero si con tan solo pedírtelo debería ser suficiente para que quisieras complacerme un poco —él suspiró—. Para colmo me ha dolido un montón la cabeza y he tenido fiebre y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estoy enferma, tengo el SPM así que me duelen los senos como nunca me han dolido, te odio.

—¿Me odias también porque tu síndrome pre-menstrual hace que te duelan los senos, Sakura? —enarcó una ceja, aunque no quería sonar grosero ahora.

—¡Pero es un fastidio no poder tener relaciones! —Por todos los cielos, su novia se estaba volviendo loca—. Me gusta que me ames todas las noches pero mi estúpido periodo siempre está ahí para joderme.

—No digas tonterías, no necesitamos tener relaciones para que sientas que te quiero, Sakura —ella levantó su rostro rojo y ligeramente hinchado para verlo.

—Pero es que eres tan serio —le acusó—, y yo no tengo la culpa de que me hagas adicta siendo que eres tan jodidamente bueno, todas las mujeres se derriten en tu cuerpo y tú ni siquiera te inmutas —él suspiró, eso iba a largo—. Para colmo nunca estoy del todo segura si te gusto o te excito porque parece que todo lo haces como un negocio.

—Sakura, mírame y escúchame bien —ella pretendió ahogar sus sollozos, mientras lo miraba con esos ojos húmedos—. Para mí no hay mujer más sexy que tú, no hay ninguna que me causa más excitación y placer que tú misma, de no ser así ya me hubiese ido hace mucho.

—¿Me quieres? —Él asintió, pese a que la cara de fastidio no se le quitaba y solo podía ver la sonrisa descompuesta en el rostro de su novia—. ¿De verdad te gusto solo yo? ¿No te gusta ninguna otra más? ¿Solo me quieres tener a ti? —Le causó gracia que se pusiera tan posesiva así que soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Sakura —terminó colocando sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, a modo que ella colocó sus manos sobre los brazos masculinos del moreno para verlo hacia arriba—, eres solo tú, boba —así fue todo eso suficiente para que se calmara.

—Te amo, Sasuke —murmuró ella, acercándose a dejarle un beso en los labios—. Pero si vuelves a llevar esos lentes en público te prometo que te saco a patadas de casa —aunque era imposible que ella bajara la guardia. Ante los ojos de él ese aspecto de su novia le era sumamente sexy.

—¿En serio tienen ese efecto? —Preguntó, estirando la mano para alcanzar el objeto que tanto revuelo le causó y así terminar por ponérselo, mirándola divertido—. ¿Te gusta tanto que te excita, Sakura?

—No juegues conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha —aún tenía rastro de las lágrimas, pero a él eso no lo detuvo demasiado para levantarla desde las piernas, obligándola a abrazarlo con estas, mientras la pegaba a la pared, arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—Prometo que será solo con tu cuerpo —se sacó entonces el suéter de un tirón, para acercarse y besarla un poco más—. Mierda… adoro que no uses sostén bajo estas blusas.

* * *

Estaba taconeando. Ni siquiera se movía de su sitio en el cubículo mientras estaba en su descanso para el almuerzo y le era imposible despegar los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador, en absoluto impaciente mientras leía una y otra vez. Estaba incrédula.

Las cuentas eran exactas, no había ningún error ya que su trabajo era precisamente llevar registro de fechas, de números, de cantidades y, aunque no respondía a un asunto meramente de trabajo, sus cálculos no fallaban en lo más mínimo y el resultado era bastante terrorífico o, no sabía cómo decirlo, más bien era cosa de suspenso.

Buscó al pelinegro con la mirada y lo interceptó al otro lado del pasillo, unos cubículos a su derecha… bueno, a la izquierda de él si lo consideraba. Acto seguido miró la página web que tenía abierta y el documento con los números exactos. Había abierto ambas ventadas minimizándolas para poder moldear su tamaño y tener ambos márgenes en busca de su error pero, simplemente, no estaba.

Ahí empezó a preguntarse si era bueno decírselo, si se enojaría, si le gritaría porque, a ciencia cierta, no era algo de lo que él pudiese alegrarse o al menos así le parecía a ella según a como lo conocía y mira que ellos no tocaban temas como esos por el simple hecho de que pudiese ser incómodo para el otro.

Veintisiete años y todavía le daba miedo el jefe. No, lo que era peor… le daba miedo la reacción de su novio que, de hecho, era su jefe. Oh, algo le iba a dar a ella y caería muerta ahí.

Después de todo empezó a considerarlo. Tarde o temprano él se enteraría de cuál había sido el resultado de su profundo análisis y ella ya no podría hacer nada para suavizar el golpe así que lo pensó un poco más y concluyó que era mejor decirlo antes que él se enterara.

Se puso de píe. La mayoría de la oficina no estaba excepto por unos cuantos y ella iba directamente a su cubículo, fue evidente para la rubia que la miró, misma que se levantó inmediatamente obstruyendo el paso de Sakura quien se pegó tremendo susto al verla surgir de la nada desde su cubículo junto al del moreno.

—Oh no, tú no te aprovecharás de que está todo tan vacío para ligártelo —pero Sakura enarcó una ceja y miró por encima del hombro de Ino Yamanaka, notando que él se estaba tallando los ojos, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Es sobre las fechas de entrega, no seas ridícula —pero la mirada azul celeste de la otra no pasó de verse encogida—. Hablo en serio… además me siento un poco enferma, sabes que he tenido temperatura alta y mucho dolor muscular, necesito unas horas para ir al médico y debo decírselo.

—Confiaré en ello pero igual te mataré si me entero que estuviste flirteando con él, Sakura… seremos amigas pero esto es territorio ajeno —claro, Ino lo había apartado hace un año pese a no saber que él ya era novio de Sakura.

—Despreocúpate, igual te gusta Sai también —aquejó, esquivando a su amiga antes de andar con más tranquilidad al cubículo de él, tocando la puerta de cristal y mirándolo tan solo hacer un gesto con la mano, invitándole a pasar, lo que ella hizo sin dudar antes de dirigirse a la silla frente a él y sentarse muy bien erguida, con ambas manos en su regazo, mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, Haruno? —ahí estaba, él nunca quitaba la mirada de la pantalla o de los documentos en su mano a menos de que fuera necesario.

—Debo ir al médico —eso fue suficiente razón para que él levantara su mirada para dirigirla a ella, ocultando un poco la alarma en esta—. ¿Recuerdas que hace cuatro días que peleamos te dije que tenía temperatura alta y dolores de cabeza? También siento el cuerpo cortado, así que sería mejor que me atendiera.

—Sabes que tienes mi absoluto permiso de salir de la oficina si es por un asunto médico, incluso puedes volver a casa si te sientes mal ahora mismo, Sakura —pero como siempre él prefería ser bastante profesional—. Solo trae la nota del médico luego, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo, aún intranquila—. De todas formas… vine a decírtelo como novia, Sasuke, no como una empleada o compañera de trabajo —él la miró entonces un poco confundido, como dudando a qué se refería ahora, pero notando que ella se veía un poco pálida, lo que lo tenía preocupado.

—Estás muy amarilla, Sakura… ¿quieres que te lleve de vuelta a casa? —Ella negó con la cabeza, así que él suspiró recordando cuán terca era—. De acuerdo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de decirlo como novia?

—Pues —desvió un poco la mirada, luego respiró profundo, tragó en seco y finalmente lo miró a los ojos—. Voy a hacerme unos estudios.

—Naturalmente —empezó él, pero no le permitió terminar puesto que cerró los ojos.

—Porque creo que estoy embarazada —lo soltó tan pronto y tan nerviosa que él tan solo tuvo oportunidad de escuchar sus palabras, parpadeando un par de veces ante ello.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que se le escapó de los labios.

—Lo siento, te juro que pensé que todo era por el SPM pero no es así —hablaba demasiado rápido—. Mi periodo debió haber sucedido hace tres semanas pero por la presión de tener los números listos ni siquiera me di cuenta y resulta que el dolor de senos, el cuerpo cortado, la temperatura alta, las alteraciones hormonales que provocan ataques emocionales y las estúpidas nauseas que me están matando justo ahora son síntomas de un embarazo.

—Sakura —quiso detenerla, pero ella no paraba.

—Y no sé cómo reaccionar porque apenas y tenemos un par de años como pareja pero si estoy embarazada esto sería algo realmente grande y eso me asusta porque no sé de verdad si esto sea bueno para nuestra relación.

—Sakura…

—Y yo no sé mucho de niños, los he cuidado, pero me parece que son sumamente de cuidado y no sé si pueda hacerlo porque aún no sé si tú quieras un hijo siendo que apenas tenemos veintisiete años y no creo que quieras amarrarte a alguien siendo tan joven, todavía tenemos mucho futuro y esto llegaría ser un obstáculo.

—Sakura —ella no escuchaba.

—Aunque aún no estoy segura de si estoy embarazada, podría ser una falsa alarma y entonces podríamos seguir y yo tendría mejores cuidados anticonceptivos y…

—¡Sakura, cálmate! —Exclamó él, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, cerca de ella a tal grado que ella solo reaccionó pese a que él no habló en voz alta—. Dios mío, cierra la boca por un momento y escúchame.

—Sasuke —susurró, sintiendo sus pupilas humedecerse poco a poco, a lo que suspiró a sabiendas de que ella podía llorar en cualquier momento.

—Escogiste un mal momento para esto —se masajeó la sien.

—Lo sé, Sasuke… sé que no es el momento para meter a una criatura a nuestras vidas pero tampoco ha sido mi culpa, de verdad no lo esperaba —estaba por romper en llanto.

—La oficina no es el sitio indicado para tratar un tema tan serio, Sakura —ella solo lo miró, sintiendo algo de presión en el pecho—. Debiste esperar a volver a casa para decírmelo, así lo hubiéramos hablado con tranquilidad y otra explosión hormonal no sería algo problema.

—Disculpa —pidió, aguantando las lágrimas.

—¿Lo ves? Ven, vamos —dijo, levantándose—. Habrá que ir a una clínica de inmediato para revisar eso y encargarnos, Sakura —ella reaccionó, mirándolo hacia arriba.

—No —musitó, llevándose una mano al vientre, más que nada por instinto, a lo que él se quedó mirándola algo confuso—. No quiero ir contigo… no quiero "encargarme" si en serio estoy embarazada, Sasuke —él mostró su semblante más serio—. Si es así lo tendré.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario —ella reaccionó, mientras que él volvía a tenderle la mano con total tranquilidad—. Pero si estás esperando a mi primer hijo habrá que encargarnos de tener los mejores cuidados por él o ella, Sakura: vitaminas, dietas, ejercicios, citas con ginecólogos, obstetra, pediatras… no voy a traer al mundo a un niño sin sus debidos cuidados así que será mejor que te levantes ahora.

—Pero… Sasuke —musitó, descolocada.

—No malinterpretes de esa forma mis palabras una vez más, Sakura. Yo jamás te quitaría algo tan tuyo y mucho menos me negaría a un hijo, si es nuestro mucho menos —ella se sintió rara, entre felicidad y ternura fue lo que le embargó—. Además… siempre he querido tener una gran familia.

—Sasuke —sus ojos estaban desbordándose.

—Cielos… no llores, pensarán que te estoy echando de la empresa o algo así —pero ella no lo controló y negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que —fue demasiado tarde, se inclinó abalanzándose por el bote de basura y volvió todo lo que había desayunado esa misma mañana, Sasuke quedó con los ojos abiertos y tan solo se inclinó dándole con qué limpiarse—. Agh… maldición. Lo siento…

—Está bien, llamaré a la encargada de limpieza y te llevaré al médico de inmediato, no te preocupes —ella lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día? —Él enarcó una ceja—. Apuesto a que ya no soy tan sexy cuando vomito —pero le arrancó una sonrisa cuando le hizo saber que aún tenía ese preciado sentido del humor—. Diablos, fueron esas malditas gafas.

—¿Otra vez con las gafas? —cuestionó, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Sí… el día en que te las compraste el mes pasado la ropa se me desintegró sola, luego nos olvidamos del condón por hacerlo en la cocina…

—Lindos recuerdos, pero deja a las gafas de una vez —dijo, mientras la apoyaba en sí, llevándola hacia afuera y tomando la atención de todos mientras ella respiraba agitada, aún un poco mareada mientras caminaba.

—Son un delito, Sasuke Uchiha… y créeme que será cobrado.

—Deja de quejarte de esas gafas —pidió mientras la llevaba al ascensor—. Si tus cálculos son exactos, que lo son siempre, entonces es por ellas que estás embarazada.

—No me importa, son infernales —dijo, antes de sentir cómo paraba el ascensor para sostenerse ante el horrible mareo, a lo que él la miró con cuidado. Aún estaba muy pálida, sería mejor sentarla.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Te llevaré de inmediato, lo prometo, Sakura —ella se rió entre dientes.

—Odio esas gafas.


End file.
